


Flavour

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Ghost River Theatre's Touch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Explicit Sexual Content, Food, Food Kink, Hedonism, M/M, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: New York Playwright Larry Byrne has a small but successful show, and friends, and basically everything he needs. Until an unexpected collaboration with handsome executive chef Ben Carson forces him to realize otherwise....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sensation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043329) by [Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko). 



"I got the part."

Larry grinned at his smiling friend as he unlocked the door to the salon. "All the t's crossed and i's dotted? Congratulations." He pulled John into a hug, then asked more softly, "How's Daniel feel about it?"

John gave a soft, pleased hum, eyes dropping shyly. "I... I think he's really okay with it. He's offered to store some of my stuff - you should see his condo, Lar, it's ridiculous - so I might leave a dresser full of clothes there. Anna's gonna take over my lease, she's been wanting a place of her own. Anything leftover I'll just take upstate to my parent's basement."

Lar smirked. "A dresser and clothes, hm? And I suppose you'll be staying with him whenever you have enough time off to come home?"

He flushed darker at that. "I might have negotiated a couple weeks off. And Christmas. Don't tease me."

"Me? Never." Larry squeezed an arm around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his dark curls. "You know I'm happy for you. Even if it means I'm going to be left with holes in my performance _and_ my bed."

"I can help you recruit for both those things," John offered with a grin, following him into the back. "Also you should come have a celebration drink with us tonight. Daniel's coming by after the show. Let Mallorie close up."

"I suppose I could do that."

He'd expected a quick drink in a bar, surprised when the cab stopped in front of one of New York's most upscale hotels. "Don't worry," Daniel said, smiling at him across John where he sat in the middle of the back seat. "Drinks are on me. Or rather, the house. My older brother's the executive chef."

"Lucky us, then. Thank you very much." He didn't really think about what it would mean, that Daniel had an older brother. Daniel was attractive, of course, and though Larry generally preferred his lovers a bit more rugged he might have pursued the man at some point, had John not immediately fallen so head over heels. Then, halfway through their first round of drinks, the most delectable man in the world appeared at their table with board of breads and cheeses and another of meat. "Gentlemen, if I may? Compliments of the chef."

"You spoil me so." Daniel slipped off his lounge stool to give his brother a hug, and Larry tried not to stare. The relation was obvious, they were startlingly similar, but this man - broad shouldered and obviously built under his neat black chef's coat, blond hair artfully spiked - had an air of strength and masculinity that made Larry suddenly question the solidity of his knees... and the inverse of certain other parts of himself.

He forced his attention away in time to smack John's hand as his hand reached for the bread. "Stop that. He hasn't even told us what it is yet!"

"But Ben's food is so good!" John pouted, making a show of rubbing his hand as the brothers laughed.

"Ben, this is Larry. He runs John's show. Larry, my brother Ben."

"Pleased to meet you." Larry tried not to let his hand linger in the firm, warm shake, but still held the man's gaze a few moments longer than necessary. Beautiful eyes, too. Dammit.

"Likewise," Ben replied, smiling genuinely and warm. "And before John starves to death, this is a Wagyu beef tartare paired with seared Wagyu steak bites. Kind of a beauty and the beast kind of thing."

The tartare was exceptionally creamy on a slice of crispy baguette, a perfect melt-in-your mouth concoction, while the seared steak, still hot, provided a rich, structured contrast. He could picture the Beauty and the Beast analogy, and found himself smiling at the romantic, maudlin thoughts. "It's amazing. I feel like I'm in the grand ballroom waltzing. The combination is perfect."

Ben smiled, soft and modest but pleased. "Thank you."

"Yeah, but are you wearing the big yellow dress or the furry costume?" John waggled his eyebrows as he spoke, pouting as Larry elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"I'm just saying it tells a story, that's all. Why not actually call it 'Beauty and the Beast'? Too heavy-handed?"

Ben chuckled, shaking his head. "Ah, naming dishes isn't in fashion. The story isn't really important."

"The story's always important. How could food this good be anything but evocative?"

"Evocative?" Ben's eyebrows rose, and Larry tried to ignore the fluttery feeling that awoke in the pit of his stomach at the handsome man's pleased smile. "I think that may be some of the highest praise I've ever received."

"Then it's long overdue, with food this good."

"Ben should come see the show," John said suddenly around a bite of bread and soft cheese. He swallowed. "He could ride jumpseat, couldn't he? When are you off next, Ben, Tuesday?"

Adding an unofficial extra ticket meant Larry would be playing guide himself instead of just directing - an easy enough task, especially when his lineup of performers had all been doing the show for at least a few weeks. He tried not to imagine stroking his fingers through wet spikes of Ben's sandy blonde hair. "We'd be happy to have you, if you'd like to come. On the house."

"Yeah?" Ben looked surprised, and pleased. "I could make time. I'd really like that, thank you."

"Great!" John grinned widely. "And after you see how awesome Larry's work is, the two of you need to talk about making another show completely based on taste."

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Larry couldn't resist slipping out to work the front after the performance finished, leaving Sarah, who'd lead the performance that night, to take his spot in the styling line. He tried to ignore the flutter in his stomach when Ben returned from the back a few minutes later, his blond hair dried into feather-soft tufts. He tried to push away the memory of touching it, and the soft, dreamy way Ben had smiled, expression relaxed and open behind the blindfold.

 _Don't be an idiot,_ he told himself. _You've done this show hundreds of times, with plenty of good looking men. And this one's a potential business partner._ He smiled at Ben. "Welcome back. What did you think?"

"It wasn't what I expected," he replied slowly, leaning against the counter. The slightly far-away look in his eyes was something Larry was well familiar with in some people after his show, and he couldn't help but feel a thrill of pride. "It was... even knowing everything Daniel felt about it, I... " he stopped, giving a soft laugh and shaking his head as if to clear it. "It was really good. Thank you."

Larry couldn't help but feel a rush of warmth at the praise. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I really did." Ben tilted his head slightly as he looked up at him. "... you really think you could create an experience like that with my food?"

"I think your food already creates one hell of an experience," Larry replied with a laugh. "But yeah... I think we could come up with something really special together. If you're interested."

Ben nodded. "I really am."

~~~

 

"So it should probably all be finger food, shouldn't it?" Ben asked, when they met for drinks a few days later, sitting at the bar in the lounge of his restaurant. "I have a few ideas but I'm not sure they'd all work with a blindfolded patron."

"Not necessarily. We'll still have guides to put things in their hands, though we probably won't need as many. Maybe one per table of three? I mean, there would have to be bite sized pieces, but you could have things on skewers."

Ben's lips pursed slightly as he thought. Larry tried not to think about kissing them. "Or I could use presentation spoons. Or a bisque in shot glasses...."

Larry grinned. "Sounds delicious already."

"Hopefully. Listen, I have some ideas, but I'm not sure about some of them. I'm not sure if they'll be able to fit a good narrative. Do you want to let me know what you think?"

Larry shook his head. "You tell me what you think you want to do. Whatever you want. I'll make a story for them."

Ben nodded slowly. "You can try them and decide what you want to use? I'll make them for you."

Larry's instinct was to flirt, to make some teasing quip about dinner and a movie. He forced himself to bite his tongue. "I'd really like that."

He still had half a glass of wine, and Ben showed no signs of needing to leave, and somehow talk of how he started "Sensation" in the first place devolved into a common love of hockey, into Ben pouring him another glass. He was easy to be around, Larry couldn't help but think, and the longer they talked the harder it was to ignore how attractive even the other man's mannerisms were - the way his lips moved as he spoke, the small crinkles that formed at the corners of his eyes when he smiled.

Another glass of wine - or was it two? - and Larry's limbs started to feel warm and heavy, deliciously relaxed. He was touching Ben too much, the sensible little voice at the back of his head told him, touching his shoulder to punctuate a sentence, fingers lingering too long. Resting a hand on Ben's knee when the other man surprised him to giddy laughter. He was too drunk, too close to making a fool of himself. Clearly Ben didn't mind, though, the other part of his mind tried to argue, to rationalize. Clearly he must be nearly as drunk as Larry felt.

He forced himself back to propriety. "I should probably head home before I'm too sloshed to hail a cab," he said, smiling apologetically.

"Of course." Was that a flash of disappointment on Ben's face? Or was Larry just drunk enough that he was only seeing what he wanted to? "I'll see you Sunday, then?"

"Definitely." He let himself grasp Ben's arm as he stood - for support, of course, not because he wanted to feel up that delectably firm bicep. Not at all. "I can't wait."

~~~

"So....?" John wiggled into his space during prep, grinning like an idiot.

"So what?"

"You know so what." John elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "Do you _like_ him?"

Suddenly everything made sense. "You are _not_ trying to set me up with Daniel's brother!" he hissed, feeling a flush of heat on the back of his neck directly contradicting the thrill in the pit of his stomach.

John pouted immediately. "Aw, why not? He's cute. Isn't he? You have to admit that he's cute. I know he's your type."

Was he angry or relieved that John knew him so well? "He's okay."

"Don't lie. I know you. I saw the way you looked at him." John followed him to the next station and rested his chin on his shoulder, grinning at him in the mirror. "Daniel says he's single. I can tell him you're interested."

"Don't tell me you're talking to your boyfriend - who happens to be one of my clients, I'll remind you - about my love life."

"Well - I mean, not in depth." John's pout grew. "I just want you to be taken care of when I'm gone. That's all."

Larry sighed, then shook his head. "I'll be fine. Really. I just want to focus on the show right now, okay? I don't want to complicate things."

"It could make things better," John pointed out, still frowning.

"Yeah, but I'll make that choice, not you. Alright?"

"Fine," John grumbled, stepping back. "But I still think you're being an idiot."

~~~


	3. Chapter 3

_I like this guy way too much,_ Larry couldn't help but think as he stepped into the hotel lounge to find Ben waiting for him at the bar. He tried not to stare at the way the man's dress slacks hugged the curve of what was undoubtedly a muscular ass under the hem of his chef's jacket. "Hey. Thanks for setting this up."

Ben turned, expression immediately breaking into one of those gorgeous smiles. "Oh, my pleasure. I'm glad you could come. Shall I open a bottle of wine?"

It was easy for Larry to remember how handsy he'd gotten the last time they'd been together, drinking. Not a good idea. "Maybe just a glass, if you think it'll go with the food."

"We have a young riesling that pairs pretty well with everything on the list." Ben took the bottle his bartender pulled from the chiller, catching up a pair of wine glasses by the stems. "Come with me."

A wide, carved oak door off the main dining room opened into a large private dining room with a fireplace at one end, a long dining table in it that looked like it sat twenty or so people. "This is our secondary private room, I'm thinking we'll use this. It's not well utilized right now, and it's wide enough that we could probably bring in at least four tables of three on each side?"

"It's really nice," Larry agreed, admiring it, though the guests would spend much or all of the night blindfolded. He settled at the end of the table in the chair Ben pulled out for him, watching as he uncorked the bottle and poured the wine. "Are you going to join me?"

"I'll have a glass. I'm going to be feeding you." A smile played about the corners of Ben's lips as he pulled a black sleep mask from the pocket of his coat. "If you don't mind?"

Larry immediately thought back to having Ben in his salon chair, how indulgently nice it had been to just focus on the beautiful man for the forty-five minute performance. Knowing that Ben would be feeding him, he certainly wouldn't be able to let himself go to the experience. But that wasn't the point of tonight, of course. Just to sample the food and discuss his impressions with Ben, to gather ideas of how he could tell a story with it. He smiled. "Sure. I don't mind at all."

"Good." Ben's fingers were warm as he secured the mask over his eyes, smoothing down the elastic gently over his hair. Larry felt the stem of the wine glass pressed into his fingers. "Have a sip. I'll be back in a few moments."

The room was warm, and quiet, a faint piano score piped into the room. He heard the sounds of the dining room briefly as the door opened, then silence. It would be good to use a room so soundproofed. He took a sip of the wine, finding it delightfully fresh tasting and fruity with a hint of sweetness. Then he took his phone from his pocket, lifting the bottom of the blindfold long enough to open the note-taking app and turn on voice recognition, setting it aside.

A few moments later he heard the door open, something that sounded like a heavy tray set down on the table. The chair beside him was pulled out. Then a light plate was slid across the wood towards him. "I'm going to take you through it in the order I would with a tasting meal, but you can re-order things if you want to. If it suits the story."

Larry smiled in the direction of his voice. "So dessert first?" 

Ben chuckled. "Anything you want." His hand closed around Larry's, warm and gentle, guiding it forward to close around a toothpick. His fingers lingered on the back of Larry's. "Do you want me to tell you what it is, or....?"

Larry considered it, then shook his head. "After. Let me concentrate on what I taste, if that's alright?"

"Of course. You can pick up the whole bundle, the toothpick's just to keep it together."

It was some kind of a lettuce package, Larry thought as his fingers touched the crisp, cool outside. Small enough to fit in his mouth in one bite. He pulled it off the toothpick before biting down, the lettuce crunching pleasantly, a combination of flavours from inside filling his mouth. Tart, sweet fruit, the earthy crunch of small chopped nuts. Something sharp and creamy, like a goat cheese. "It tastes like a garden," he found himself saying before he'd finished chewing, lifting a hand to cover his mouth. "Sorry."

Ben chuckled. "It's alright. Take your time."

The problem with finally swallowing was knowing he wasn't going to have a second bite. "It's a beautiful salad package," he said towards his phone on the table. "Like being in a garden in the summer, surrounded by green, growing things. Or maybe a little farm in the country. Crisp, fresh lettuce, small nuts, what tastes like crumbles of goat cheese and... I think it's a raspberry?"

"A golden raspberry," Ben confirmed. "They have a softer flavour."

"Almost a bit flowery," Larry agreed. "It works really well."

"We can do a vegan cheese option, too. I have vegan-gluten-free substitutes for all of these. A few of them will need to be completely different dishes, but I think the flavour profiles are similar enough that it can still have the same meaning. I can make those for you another time, if you like?"

Another date? Larry wanted to tease, chiding himself for it immediately. God, and he wasn't even drunk yet! "I'll take any excuse to eat your food."

Ben chuckled, low and pleased. "You don't need an excuse. Come by any time you like."

"Careful what you offer, you may never get me out of your kitchen."

"I could live with that."

At Ben's words, Larry's thoughts went disobediently to being pushed up against the door of an industrial refrigerator in a brightly lit kitchen, Ben's body strong and warm against his as he claimed his mouth. He felt uncomfortably warm at the surge of desire, taking a sip of wine to cover it. "What's next?"

He heard something hard set down on the plate in front of him. Ben moved his hand to curl around it, the small glass warm to the touch. "It's not a shot."

"Noted." Larry lifted the glass to his lips easily; the liquid inside was thick, creamy richness hitting his tongue. A soft groan escaped his throat before he could stop it. "Oh my god."

Ben gave a soft, pleased hum. "You like it?"

"God yes. It's incredible." Larry took another small sip, forcing his mind back to the task at hand. "It tastes like it's been made for a king. Rich seafood, lobster, I think. Or shrimp. A perfect sweetness to the savory shellfish. Lobster simmered in cream, blended perfectly smooth." The third sip finished the glass, unfortunately. "I want a whole mug of it."

Ben chuckled. "I could probably send you home with some."

Larry echoed his laughter. "Now you're just spoiling me."

Ben hummed, not arguing. "Well I hope this experience can be just as evocative as your current work."

"That's a pretty sure thing, as far as I'm concerned."

Despite having to constantly reign in the urge to flirt, he found it easy to talk to Ben, and part of him wished that they were just having dinner together, that he didn't have to think about recording all of his impressions of the food and just enjoy Ben's company. The food was certainly worth the sacrifice, though, and Ben fed him bite sized combinations on skewers or in spoons - creamy chopped scallop ceviche on a crispy apple chip, a savory spiced meatball, crispy puffed pastry with warm spinach filling, rich ravioli in cream sauce on a porcelain presentation spoon. A small, spicy roasted pepper stuffed with fresh mozzarella. A piece of what he thought must be waffle topped with rich poultry in a berry sauce - or was that port? He stopped trying to think about storyline, just enjoying the moment, the taste of the food and the decadent enjoyment of the experience.

"I just have two things left, a fruit and cheese dish and dessert. We could also do a small scoop of our housemade mint sorbet on a spoon, if you don't think it's too much. Or even a pressed popsicle, perhaps."

"I could do a lot with mint sorbet," Larry said, thinking immediately to the peppermint drops they used in the winter experience level at Sensation. He let Ben close his fingers around a toothpick, popping the contents into his mouth. The sweet tartness of fresh pineapple hit his tongue immediately, and as he bit down on the thin-sliced piece of fruit that sweetness was joined by a pungent sharpness. Blue cheese? He gave a surprised noise as he chewed.

"Too much?" Ben asked, and Larry shook his head.

"Oh no, it's a surprisingly good combination. Blue cheese, right? I'd never have thought about pairing it with pineapple, but it's really good. I feel like I've been hit in the mouth with a flavour bomb. It's perfect." He found his wine glass blindly, taking another drink, finding it as heavy as it had been before and wondering for the first time if Ben had been keeping it topped up. He could certainly feel the warmness of the wine seeping into his elbows. "And the wine pairing has been really delightful with everything."

Ben gave a pleased hum. "I'm glad you think so. Ready for the last one?"

"I'm not sure I'll ever be ready for it to be over. But sure."

"Sure. Just give me a moment."

For a time there was silence, long enough that Larry nearly asked what he was doing. Ben finally spoke. "Sorry, here - open your mouth for me."

Larry opened his mouth obediently to have something cool and firm pressed between them and into his mouth, Ben's thumb briefly brushing his bottom lip. The touch was unexpected and briefly, intensely arousing - for a moment he was caught between biting into the food and chasing after Ben's fingers. The taste of dark chocolate spread over his tongue, and prudently he closed his lips, biting into the hard shell. The sweetness of the center hit his tongue first, a syrupy richness that must have had port in it. And spiced, he quickly realized, the hotness mixing with the port and dark chocolate into the perfect mouth feel.

"Sex," he blurted, covering his mouth with a hand and chewing. "Oh my god, Ben. Mmm."

Ben's hum of approval was low and warm. "So this is going to be an eighteen plus show, then?"

Larry laughed around the mouthful of sweet, and tried not to think about sex, and the various parts of Ben that he'd very much like to have in his mouth. Surely he could come up with something else, some other part of the story to feature the chocolate in. "I'm sure I can figure something out," he said, describing the taste experience for his phone, then finally taking off the blindfold. "That was incredible. Thank you."

Ben was watching him with a fond little smile, leaning on the table with his chin on his hands. "My pleasure," he replied. "I'm glad you liked it. Shall we finish the wine?"

There wasn't much left in the bottle. Larry wanted to agree. More, though, he wanted to lean in and kiss the smile from Ben's face, lick into his mouth with the sweet spiciness of the chocolate still on his lips. He forced himself to lean back, to look away from those marvelously shaped lips, turning off his phone instead. "Mmm. Yes, but I should probably head home and go through my notes while it's all fresh in my mind."

"Mm. I suppose you're right. Let me get some of the bisque for you to take with you."

He followed Ben into the dining room proper, waiting as he returned to the kitchen. The last few tables of the night were finishing up their meals, filling the room with the soft buzz of happy conversation. 

It would be nice, to do a show here.

"Thank you again," he said as Ben returned, handing him a tidy black cloth bag tied closed. "This was really delicious. I'll do my best to do it justice."

"I'm sure it'll be amazing," Ben replied, still looking at him with that warm smile that made him even more beautiful. "If you need to come back and try anything again or if there's anything you think we need to change you're welcome to come back at any time. Whenever you need."

"Thank you," Larry replied, wanting very much to take him up on the invitation immediately, just for the pleasure of his company. Instead he forced himself to leave.

The low battery light on his phone was blinking by the time he got home, so he plugged it in, then opened the takeout bag to put the bisque in the fridge. There was a small cardboard box on top of the soup container, and he opened it to find three more of the dark sex chocolates. They were too good not to have one, and he chewed it slowly as he stripped down to shower, letting the intense sweetness play over his tongue, mixing with the bitter dark chocolate and the spice of the chili.

It was easy to think back to the brush of Ben's thumb against his lip, how badly he'd wanted to lean in and kiss him. _Don't think about him like that,_ he tried to tell himself, stepping into the warm spray of the shower. In the end he gave up, though, wrapping his fingers around his half-hard cock and letting his mind fall into fantasy. Would Ben be a top, or a bottom? It was delectable to think about the pull of his slacks across that undoubtedly firm, round ass. It was easy to imagine Ben's low, throaty voice in a groan of pleasure, easy to imagine him spread out under him on the bed, body lax in sensual surrender as Larry fucked him slowly with lube slick fingers in preparation for his cock. Going the other way would be just as nice, too, Larry couldn't help but think, running his slick thumb over the head of his cock with a soft groan. Would he have a nice cock? Would he use his obvious strength to throw Larry into bed, tearing at his clothes between desperate, needy kisses?

Larry bit his lip, stroking faster and letting his eyes fall closed as pleasure intensified. He'd bend over in an instant if that's what Ben wanted. The thought of being pinned down by those strong arms while Ben took his pleasure of him was intoxicating. Or Ben could fuck his mouth, pull him into an empty corner of the kitchen and push Larry down on his knees, open those neat-pressed slacks and tangle his fingers in Larry's hair....

He came with a groan, imagining stroking himself off while he took Ben's cock deep in his throat. Then he sagged back against the tile, panting, trying to push those thoughts away as the remnants of pleasure faded.

He'd had a good wank. That's all he was allowed. Now it was time to shut away his desire and act like a goddamn professional.

~~~


	4. Chapter 4

As much as Larry wanted to work that night, he didn't get very far into his notes before his eyelids were too heavy to keep open. He went to sleep, dreams plagued with beautiful sunlit gardens, with Ben spoon feeding him bites of salad and ripe berries before pulling Larry into kisses that left no question of their intentions. They were going to make love in the garden, his dream self knew, body warm and yearning as Ben pressed him down into the grass, his body warm and strong over Larry's.

"If the show is a success I'll do anything you want me to," Ben murmured, nibbling his ear, and that was the thought that stayed in his mind when Larry woke up, hard and aching and unsatisfied.

With a groan, Larry clenched his eyes shut against the morning light, pushing a hand under the blankets to palm his cock. "Fuck you, subconscious," he muttered, because tying the success of the show to his attraction to Ben was the absolute fucking last thing he needed to be doing. Instead he loaded some raunchy porn on his phone and jerked off, doing his best not to think about Ben.

Once he'd had coffee and felt rather more clear headed and in control of himself, he sat down with a notebook, loading his notes from the night before on his phone. He had a couple hours before he needed to be at the salon for the night's performances. He could get through his notes easily in that time, taking each food item down at the top of a page with its ingredients and his key thoughts, then noting down possible associations. 

It could really work out well, he found himself thinking. He was already beginning to get an idea of how to group the items together into story scenarios. It would be a pleasure to use words to let them come to life, to encourage the participants to feel the way he had when Ben had fed him.

Well... maybe not _exactly_ like he'd felt.

He finished taking notes on the pineapple, scrolling down on his phone and frowning as the next line appeared blank. Had the voice recognition failed? Had his phone turned off early?

Then he scrolled down again, and as he took in the words that appeared on the screen his heart skipped a beat.

_Sorry to hijack your phone. I'm really enjoying feeding you. I'd like to do a lot more than that. Do you feel the same? If not, forget that I wrote this. If so... I'll be waiting._

Relief flooded through him, followed by a surge of excitement. He'd told himself that he was just seeing things that weren't there, projecting his own desires onto his encounters with Ben. But he hadn't been. Ben wanted....

Part of him wanted to run from his house and go straight to the restaurant. But would Ben even be there? What hours did he work? And what would he do, in the short time before he had to be at the salon?

Ben deserved more finesse than some blurted, half thought out confession of love. Larry chewed on his bottom lip, leaning back in his chair and looking out at his apartment, thinking.

Then his eyes fell on the small box of chocolates from the night before, and a thrill of certainty warmed him.

Of course. There was really only one thing to do.

~~~

By the time the evening's show was over, Larry was satisfied with his work. He caught a cab to the Plaza, trying to push away the nervous anxiety in the pit of his stomach. Ben wanted this. That's what he'd said.

He started for the kitchen, then stopped. Should he have called ahead, told Ben he was coming? Would Ben even still be working?

"Can I help you?"

Larry gave the waitress what he hoped was a confident smile. "Yes, thank you. I'm here to see Ben. Could you let him know? He's expecting me." _Sort of._

"Of course." She disappeared into the kitchen. A few moments later Ben pushed through the doors.

Ben's face lit up in a smile when he saw him, but there was a glittering intensity in his gaze that made Larry's heart start to race. "Hey. I'm glad you stopped by."

"Me too." _God, I want you._ Larry took a deep breath. "Listen, I've started working on something. For the show, I mean. I was hoping I could find out what you think about it, see if I'm going in the right direction. If you have time."

"Oh?" Ben's eyebrows rose slightly, and he looked a little less certain. "Sure. Of course."

Larry looked towards the door to the private room they'd used the night before. "Can we go in the..."

"We have a group in there right now. But we could use my office? Do you need anything?"

"Ah - no, I'm good. Thank you." Larry followed him into the kitchen, back to a small room that seemed half storage room, with two comfortable looking office chairs behind a small desk. 

Ben shut the door behind him, flicking the latch. "Have a seat?"

"Sure." Larry sat, trying to push away his nervousness, trying not to fidget with the buttons on his phone as he pulled it open to the script he'd been working on. "Close your eyes, please?"

Ben raised an eyebrow as he settled into the chair next to him, smiling teasingly. "You're not going to blindfold me?"

"I trust you."

"Alright." Ben closed his eyes obediently, and Larry forced himself to let out a long, slow breath. Then he took the small box of chocolates from his jacket pocket, setting it on the desk and opening it. He rolled his chair forward until his knees were almost touching Ben's, reaching out to take one of his hands and turning it palm up in his. He placed one of the chocolates in his fingers.

"In your hand is a flavour," he started, letting his voice relax into the soft, melodic instruction he'd cultivated for _Sensation_. "In a moment you will taste it. When you do, let the flavour evoke an idea, let it take you to a place. Let it awaken your emotions. Now, picture in your mind the person in the world who you most want to kiss. Think of the way it feels when you look at them. The way your breath catches, the way your pulse quickens. Think of the way your heart aches for them. Imagine that person standing in front of you, smiling at you. Look deep into their eyes and see everything that you feel mirrored, returned to you."

He watched the corners of Ben's lips turn up into a smile, soft and dreamy, as they had in the salon. It was all Larry could do to continue, to keep himself from leaning forward and kissing them like he wanted to. "Place the flavour in your mouth against your tongue without biting down," he continued softly, watching Ben put the chocolate between his lips. "Let the creamy richness bloom against your tastebuds. Focus on the intensity, on the way it echoes your feelings. Now, bite down into it, and imagine this person stepping forward, bringing their lips to yours. Taste the sweetness of their kiss flooding into you, overwhelming you. Taste that sweetness turning to warmth - the warmth of their love for you, tingling from your tastebuds and into every inch of your body."

Ben drew an audibly shaky breath, swallowing, the tip of his tongue darting out to moisten his lips. "Lar...."

It was too much to resist. Before Larry could stop himself he'd leaned close, pressing his lips to Ben's with a soft whimper. Immediately Ben came alive under him, lips parting with a soft groan, reaching up to tangle a hand in Larry's hair. His lips were rich with the intensity of the chocolate, and Larry licked past them eagerly, chasing the combination of bitter, sweet and spicy, running his hands up the smooth fabric of Ben's coat and up into his hair.

"Wanted to kiss these lips the moment I met you," Ben breathed, capturing them again, eager and hungry, nails scraping against the back of his neck. He slid forward in his chair, free hand stroking into Larry's jacket to grasp his side, stroking down over his hip, fingers digging in. It was suddenly, intensely sexy, and a tug of his fingers was enough to urge Larry forward, shifting to straddle his lap. Both of Ben's hands moved to his ass, pulling him closer, and Larry let himself melt into him, molding himself against the strength of his body, losing himself to the desire in his kisses. He felt like his heart might burst from his chest, fluttering wildly as their kisses grew more heated, as Larry let himself arch and grind against him, reveling in the sensation and at the same time craving more.

"God, the things I want you to do to me," Larry breathed, and Ben gave a low groan, fingers digging into his ass. 

He started to kiss along Larry's jaw, breath hot against his skin. "Do they involve taking you home right now?"

Larry bit his lip on a groan, tilting his head back to his kisses and feeling his cock pulse with want. "Can you leave right now?"

"Of course." Ben pressed another kiss to his mouth, hands squeezing his ass briefly, then releasing. "Let's go."

It took far too long to get to Ben's car and to his apartment building, though Ben reached over to take his hand as they drove, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. "I was a bit anxious that you might not come," he admitted, glancing over with a rueful smile. "I wasn't completely sure... but I'm glad you did."

Larry laughed softly, dropping his gaze and feeling his face flush. "I'm sorry I didn't realize before. You've taken such good care of me. I told myself you were just being nice, hospitable...."

"And feeding you sex chocolates?" Ben smirked at the road.

"It could have been my own wishful thinking, being so attracted to my handsome potential business partner."

Ben chuckled softly, turning into his parkade. "I really liked it, what you wrote. It was incredible. Better than everything I experienced at _Sensation_. But I'm not sure I want you to make it part of the performance now."

"No?"

Ben pulled into a parking spot and shut off the ignition, turning into him and reaching up to brush Larry's lips with his thumb. His eyes narrowed as Larry took the tip between his lips, sucking on it. "Well, I suppose as long as I'm the one who gets to kiss you....."

Larry felt his cheeks heat, pleased and self conscious at once. He ran the tip of his tongue over the pad of Ben's thumb, then let it slide from his mouth. "The only one," he assured softly, and Ben smiled, leaning over the center console to kiss him again.

He was too distracted with kisses to see what button Ben hit in the elevator, not realizing how high up they were until they were inside Ben's apartment, until Ben hit a button beside the front door and the blinds on the floor to ceiling windows began to rise.

The apartment was a good size, for Manhattan, a modern open-concept living area with an attractive kitchen and simple, elegant furnishings lit with small, warm lamps scattered throughout. Beyond the windows sparkled the lights of the city and the darkness of the river in the distance.

Ben pressed up against his side, stroking hands around his waist as he nuzzled a warm kiss under his ear. "Do you like it?"

"It's a really nice place," Larry replied, still drinking it all in. Of course Ben had money, if he was running the Plaza's restaurant. "I feel like we're going to traumatize your neighbours, though. With these windows."

Ben chuckled, drawing his tongue along the outside of his ear. One hand stroked down his stomach to cup his half-hard cock through his jeans, palming him slowly. "You don't sound like you mind all that much."

Larry drew a soft hiss through his teeth, hips arching up against his palm instinctively. "I might have had some very questionable thoughts of you pushing me down on my knees in the middle of your restaurant kitchen."

"Yeah?" Ben shifted to kiss him hungrily, fingers curving around his cock. "You like the thought of performing, don't you?"

Larry whimpered against his mouth, tugging at the buttons of his shirt. "Maybe a little bit."

Ben gave an appreciative noise against his mouth. "Come on, then." He caught Larry's hands, pulling him past the kitchen and up a flight of stairs that lead to a loft bedroom. There were floor to ceiling windows here, too - must be a corner unit - and Ben tugged him between them and the bed, reaching back to turn on a lamp.

The warm light of the lamp made his skin look even more kissable, Larry couldn't help but think as he tugged off his shirt, dropping his mouth to lick and suck at Ben's shoulder as his hands stroked hungrily up his arms, over muscles as firm and well defined as they'd felt under his coat. Ben's cock was lovely and hard when he cupped him through his slacks, straining at the fabric. The desire to taste him was overwhelming, and Larry dropped to his knees as he tugged at his belt, kissing and nuzzling him through his slacks and boxers until he could get them down around his thighs and take him in hand. "Oh my god."

Ben drew a soft hiss, fingers tangling in his hair. "Fuck, Lar...."

"Yes, please." He ran his tongue up the underside of Ben's cock - Ben's gloriously long, monster thick cock, his own jerking with want as his lips parted over the tip. He wouldn't have minded if Ben had been small, of course, it was all in what you did with it. He'd half expected that he would be - despite his strength, the man wasn't particularly tall. This, though... he sucked Ben down hungrily, fingers digging into his hips, barely managing not to gag as he swallowed around the head of his cock.

"Jesus Christ - !" Ben's fingers clenched in his hair, breath choked. "Jesus, Lar, your mouth - oh fuck, that's so good...."

Ben's incredulous praise was almost as good as the taste of him. Larry groaned around him, managing to swallow him almost to the hilt before pulling back, lavishing attention on the head of his cock as he stroked the base with one hand. He tugged at his own jeans with the other, looking up at Ben through his eyelashes. "I'm really, really fucking keyed up right now. I wanna jerk myself while you come down my throat. Then later I want you to fuck me up against the windows with this gorgeous huge cock."

"Oh fuck...." Ben's eyes closed briefly, groaning as Larry gave a brief, hard suck to the head of his cock. "Don't think I can last long," he warned, breathless and shaky, which only made Larry want him more.

He groaned as his lips slid down his shaft again, sucking hungrily, stroking the base of Ben's cock and fisting his own in time. The salty-sweet taste of his skin was perfect, the head of his cock pushing over his tongue, and when he swallowed around the head of his cock again he heard Ben curse, hips giving a helpless little jerk into his mouth.

That was even better. Larry moved his hand to Ben's hip, encouraging him to thrust, the rock of his hips making it easier to take him. He couldn't help but groan around him, rough and muffled. He'd be hoarse in the morning but it didn't matter, nothing mattered but swallowing down the girth of this beautiful, luscious cock, jerking himself roughly, frantically as Ben gasped and cursed in pleasure.

"God, Lar - " Ben's voice was rough, helpless, and Larry felt his cock jerk against his tongue. He barely managed to swallow as Ben pushed deep, cock pulsing as he spilled down his throat, fingers tight in his hair. It was perfect, exactly what he wanted, and Larry's pleasure crested to match, feeling like he was shaking apart with orgasm as he fisted slick spurts over his fingers and onto the hardwood floor.

What he didn't expect was for Ben to lean down and kiss him, breathless but yearning, fingers carding through his hair. "Perfect," he murmured, tugging him up and towards the bed. "Come on." Then he found himself fussed over, kleenex pressed into his fingers while Ben tugged his pants off, until he was finally laying naked with him on what must have been rather expensive sheets.

With passion faded, though, Larry felt less certain. He pushed himself up on an elbow, looking down at him anxiously. "Is this all you want? If it is, that's fine, but I'd still really like to do the show, so we should probably establish now what we want. If you still want to do the show."

Ben looked surprised by his words. Then his expression softened into a smile again, reaching up to cup Larry's cheek. "I still want to do the show," he said softly, blue eyes earnest as they held his. "And I'm not looking for something casual. It's really rare, honestly, for me to feel comfortable enough with someone to want them like this. I've felt comfortable with you from the start. I want the show. And I want you. If you do."

Was it Ben's words, or the earnest honesty in his eyes that made Larry's knees go weak? He was kissing Ben before he could decide, a soft whimper escaping his throat as Ben pulled him close again. "I really do," he whispered between kisses, tangling his fingers in Ben's hair. "I really, really do."

~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Turning off Ben's espresso machine, Larry took the cup into the living room, curling up on the couch by the window and taking a sip. In the distance, the sky was beginning to lighten. Soon the privacy blinds would come down, triggered by the intensity of the light, but for a time he could look out unimpeded on the city and the river beyond, the air crisp and cold with the first breath of winter.

"I could get used to being a kept man," he said as Ben padded downstairs, towel-drying his hair.

His lover gave a soft, approving hum, leaving the towel on the banister and curling up against him on the couch, pressing a kiss into the crook of his neck. "Does that mean you're ready to give up your tragically bohemian existence and move in with me?"

Larry chuckled as he tilted his head back, encouraging more kisses. "Hey. My apartment has character."

"Your shoebox has a lot of character," Ben agreed, nibbling his earlobe. "It needs less character and more working radiators." His fingers found the front of Larry's robe - a luxuriously plush number Larry had found waiting for him the fifth time he'd come home with Ben for the night - sliding inside to stroke over his chest. "Can set up the guest room as a writing studio for you...."

"Might not get much writing done with such easy access to such amazing sex," Larry murmured, setting aside his half-finished coffee and turning his face back for a kiss.

Ben gave a pleased hum against his mouth, hand stroking lower on Larry's stomach as he sucked at his bottom lip. "Well... you do have two very successful shows already."

Larry laughed softly, half to cover the surge of nervousness. "Flavour hasn't even opened yet."

"But we're booked solid until after Valentines." Ben pulled back to smile at him, stroking a strand of hair from his forehead. "Between your reputation and mine and the preview reviews... we're gonna do fine, Lar."

They were, weren't they? Larry smiled, leaning in to kiss him. "I'd really like to move in with you," he murmured, and Ben gave a low, pleased moan.

His fingers tightened in Larry's hair as he returned his kiss, warmer, longer. "You sure? I can convince you with more sex if you want."

Despite having woken up to Ben's mouth on him, Larry's cock gave an interested twitch. "You just showered," he pointed out prudently, still pulling Ben closer.

"Mm-hmm...." Ben pressed him back into the corner of the couch, licking along his jaw, tongue dragging wet on the stubble-roughness of his skin. His voice lowered, suggestive. "And you still smell like I've been fucking you all night."

Larry couldn't help but shiver at his words, whimpering as Ben's teeth grazed down the side of his neck, as he nosed aside the collar of Larry's robe to suck and nip at the crook with a low groan. Ben smelled like aftershave and shower gel and shampoo, fresh and wet, and Larry found his mind wandering briefly to thoughts of his plays. Could he do one with scent, perhaps? Find a contact in a perfumerie to work with? He groaned as Ben bit down harder, arching up against him, tangling fingers in his hair. "That's because you _have_ been fucking me all night."

"Mmm. Right." Ben sounded entirely too smug against his skin, mouth sliding down to suck at his nipple. He untied the knot on Larry's robe, drawing back as he pulled it open, eyes narrowing appreciatively as he looked down his body. 

Larry bit his lip, parting his thighs more, Ben's gaze moving hungrily over his body like a caress. He'd fully expected that passion would fade, in the months since they'd begun sleeping together. It had been ages since he'd had something long term with someone, where interest didn't wane after a few encounters or where personality differences hadn't been too jarring for the sex to make up for it. Even with John, his most long-term casual lover, going to bed had never felt like this. Like Ben intended to both worship and devour him, the intensity of his passion arousing and addicting.

"All for you," he murmured, watching Ben's smile widen.

He stroked his hands up the insides of Larry's thighs, lifting one leg to rest over the back of the couch. One hand covered Larry's cock, palming the underside slowly as Ben pressed a kiss to the inside of his knee. "All for me," he agreed, nibbling down his thigh, rubbing his thumb up the seam of his cock. "Every inch of you... like a feast..." he chuckled low as he nuzzled the crease of his thigh, drawing the flat of his tongue over his balls. "Of the most delicious flavour...."

Larry shuddered, heel digging into the back of the couch as he arched into the sensation. "Fuck, Ben...."

"Mmm.... that what you want, sweetheart?" Ben's fingers moved to tease his ass as he licked up the length of his cock. "I could fuck you right here on the couch, since you're so fond of the view....."

"Oh god, yes...." Larry groaned as Ben's thumb pressed into him easily, fucking him slowly; they'd had a lot of sex the night before, half drunk on champagne and more drunk on the reviews that had come in for the show. "Best part of the view is still wearing too much, though."

Ben chuckled as he sucked wetly at the head of his cock, the low rumble vibrating through him. He gave one last lick, then pulled back to sit between his thighs, untying his own robe. He retrieved a bottle of lube from his pocket, grinning at Larry's smirk, then lifted Larry's other leg to rest over his thigh, the length of his cock nestling against Larry's ass. "Better?"

"Almost - oh!" Larry's breath caught as Ben rolled his hips against his ass, the his cock sliding between his cheeks. Being reminded of its size always caused a nervous flutter of anticipation in the pit of his stomach, though now it was more from the certain knowledge of how good it was to be taken, overwhelmed with pleasure. He squirmed, breath coming faster. "Come on, Ben, don't tease me...."

"God." Ben leaned over him to claim a hard, yearning kiss, grinding against his ass again. "You are really something else, you know that? How did I get so lucky?" He nipped lightly at his bottom lip, then pulled back to fist slick over the length of his cock.

"So lucky to have both an enormous fucking cock and a needy little slut who loves it when you fuck him with it?" Larry's voice caught in a whine as Ben rubbed the head of his cock against him, sliding slick against his ass. "Oh god yes, please...."

Ben pushed against him, the head of his cock just stretching him open, rocking against him teasingly. "Love it when you're dirty and desperate," he hissed, and Larry whimpered in frustration, squirming.

"Too desperate. Come on, Ben, please - oh! Oh god yes....!" Larry's fingers dug into the couch cushions, eyes falling closed for a moment at the rush of sensation. There was a moment where it was almost too much, the push of Ben's cock as he breached him, rocking into him, filling him. Then pleasure won out - the slide of Ben's cock against his nerve endings, the spidery perfect fullness. The insistent press of his cock against his prostate. "Oh Jesus, yes....."

Ben's hands stroked up his thighs and over his hips, rolling slowly against his ass. "Like that, sweetheart?"

"Oh fuck yeah.....come here...." he arched up to meet him as Ben leaned over him to claim a kiss, tasting him slow and deep to match the rock of their bodies. Ben could fuck him like this for ages - and had - though Larry was never sure how he could possibly have the patience for it. Sometimes he barely did himself, as good as it was to lose himself to the steady intensity of pleasure. Part of him wanted that now, and he let himself revel in it, in the warmth of Ben's kisses, fingers carding through Larry's hair as he ground his cock into him, deep and slow, again and again.

"So fucking good," his lover breathed, breath shaky, slightly overwhelmed. "God, Lar, being inside you....."

"Pretty fucking good on this end, too," Larry managed to breathe, hips stuttering up onto his cock unbidden, whimpering at the rush of sensation. "Oh fuck...."

Ben groaned, hips bucking into him harder in response before returning to their slow roll. He stole Larry's gasp with a kiss. "You want more, sweetheart?"

"Not yet," Larry breathed, moving his calf from the back of the couch to wrap around him, hold him close. "Wanna stay like this all day....."

"Oh god, yes...." Ben let his lips fall to his throat, licking up the length of his neck with a low groan. "Spend all day inside you, fucking you... nothing else but this...."

It was a rare thought that made Larry want to completely throw responsibility to the wind. "God yeah... oh fuck, Ben.... should take a vacation....."

"Yeah?" Ben grinned breathlessly as he raised his head for another kiss. "Go away somewhere just to spend the entire time in bed fucking?"

Larry laughed breathlessly. "A stay-cation, then. We can - oh god, we can just stay here... fuck until we pass out... wake up to find you fucking me again....."

"Yeah?" Ben's eyes glittered darkly, grinding harder against his ass. "You want that, sweetheart? Wanna feel like I'm so hard for you that I can't even wait to take you?"

The thought was strangely, mindlessly sexy. He knew Ben would never hurt him, never be rough with him. Waking to Ben's mouth on his cock - as happened more and more frequently - was delightful. Waking up to being fucked.... He arched up into him with a gasp, thighs trembling. "Yeah. Yeah, I really want that. Oh god, Ben, fuck me....!"

Ben groaned as he drew back, filling him again in a hard thrust, pushing a cry from his lips. "You really do try my patience," he gasped, repeating the motion. "Fuck, Lar... so good being with you, being inside this gorgeous tight ass... the way you look when I'm fucking you, fuck....."

Larry could feel himself shudder with need, feeling simultaneously overwhelmed with the rush of sensation and still needing more. He cried out breathlessly as Ben moved to kneel between his thighs again, pulling one of Larry's calves up to rest on his shoulder so they could come together more completely. He picked up the pace with hard snaps of his hips, eyed dark and hungry as he looked down on him.

"Oh fuck, Ben - !" He didn't need to touch himself to come, not with each thrust spiking pleasure up his spine. He curled a hand around his cock more to stave off the climax he could feel quickly approaching, needing to revel in it, savor it. The restraint was agonizing when the hard thrusts of Ben's cock were completely owning him, and Larry could feel his whole body shake, breath in desperate sobs of pleasure.

"Jesus, Lar, please... god, please let me feel you come on my cock, please - "

Larry gave a gasp of agreement, passion cresting, orgasm as much a relief as a triumph. He let his head fall back as he fisted each shock of pleasure from his cock, spurting thick on his chest, clenching around the incredible girth of his lover's cock.

"So damn beautiful," Ben gasped, grinding deep into him as he followed, pulsing inside him. That definitely felt like triumph, and Larry forced his eyes open, watching Ben lose himself, hips jerking into him helplessly with an overwhelming intensity of pleasure as he came.

Afterwards he let himself revel in the the lazy warmth of Ben's kisses as his lover cuddled over him, sweet and adoring. It was good, just to revel in the physical closeness, to think nothing of work and the plays and the day to come. Just Ben.

His lover nuzzled a warm kiss under his ear. "I should bring home some of that port ganache that goes in the chocolates... lick it off your lips... your neck... your gorgeous naked body...."

Larry laughed, turning his face into a kiss. "Mmm, planning next time already? Just my kind of man."

Ben gave a pleased hum against his mouth. "Can't help it," he murmured. "You're still the person in the world I most want to kiss."

Larry felt his heart flutter in his chest, and pulled him into a longer kiss. They really ought to take John for dinner, the next time he came back in town.

"I love you, too," he murmured, kissing Ben's smile again.

~~~


End file.
